FRAGMENTS
by Simple Demoiselle
Summary: Présentation des Dark dans le contexte non Représentant, venez si cela vous intéresse découvrir qui sont Esteban, Miguel, Hestia et tout les autres. Des morceaux de leur vie, leurs sentiments à travers diverses chansons. Des Fragments... Tout le monde, je le conçois n'apprécie pas les Vocaloid et encore moins les versions Françaises mais je les aies choisies pour leur sens.
1. MAGENTA

Coucou le monde alors nous commençons avec le Dark de Fidel et celui de Toma (respectivement nommés pour l'heure Esteban et Miguel) et par la version Française de la chanson Magenta

La chanson est la propriété de NANO (chanteuse Américano Japonaise spécialisée dans les reprises Vocaloid, désormais connue, elle mène sa propre carrière) l'adaptation à Little Chip, le texte, l'histoire et les personnages m'appartiennent par contre, ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. Le titre de la chanson a une signification particulière pour les personnages.

Esteban et Miguel ont grandi dans le pire des quartiers de Neïm, où il est difficile de rester en vie sans faire quelques concessions, le prix à payer est parfois cruellement Lourd…Le monde des Dark est violent, cruel beaucoup ont dû laisser leurs scrupules de coté s'ils tenaient à protéger les gens ainsi que les choses chères à leur cœur.

Merci à celles (ceux ?) qui me suivent, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que vos créations intéressent quelqu'un, peu importe que vous ne soyez pas nombreux, deux trois personnes sincères me suffisent.

Magenta

_Souviens-toi encore_

Les rêves, l'espoir à quoi ça servait ? Parfois le poids de la Douleur était insupportable et dans ces moments, le garçon s'isolait. Le gris sale, le béton, les cages d'escaliers répugnantes, les tags agressifs, sans créativité, sans magie, sans poésie… Il voulait se saisir d'un gigantesque parpaing, démolir ce décor de mauvaise série policière, qu'il ne subsiste enfin plus Rien de ce paysage abjecte ; alors il s'arrêtait, se rappelait l'essentiel, un cliché d'une bêtise aberrante qui n'en restait pas moins véridique alors encore moins tolérable… Il s'agissait de sa vie, son monde, sa Réalité. Les Ténèbres du ciel lui parurent directement issues de sa propre âme tourmentée, à croire que l'Encre de son Cœur venait en salir la beauté impure. Ce qui s'étalait devant ses yeux lui donnaient la nausée, dire qu'il crut que voir son quartier du toit permettrait d'y trouver du positif. Mais non, cette Décharge Humaine perdait son Manteau d'Immondices uniquement aux premières lueurs de la nuit.

Dans un monde où les mots se perdent

Tu ne peux te cacher

Ses mains tremblaient luisant d'un éclat pale, celui du soleil agonisant, lumière cherchant à se débattre au milieu de cette insondable noirceur. Un rayon lui atterrit directement sur le visage, agressant sa rétine dévoilant ses traits fins, juvéniles aux iris fatigués démentant l'innocence qu'il aurait été possible d'y voir… S'il y en avait un jour eu. Esteban restait assis là, muet, la tête dans les bras incapable de retenir les Vagues Déferlantes menaçant de sillonner ses joues rondes. Même seul il ne parvenait pas à les faire sortir, se laisser aller aux moindres sentiments, surtout ceux-ci, paradoxe de celui croyant se montrer fort se fragilisant davantage par le refus d'extérioriser. Il fallait compenser, prouver sa valeur, toujours se battre, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses poings ne saignent, voilà ce dans quoi il avait grandi. Violence : s'il ne voulait pas finir face contre terre, la tête plongée dans l'eau croupie il devait Jouer, comme tout le monde en ces lieux si souvent visités du Tragique. Un jour, il partirait, il quitterait tout ça, il fuirait sans revenir, sans se retourner, enfin Libre. En attendant il demeurait cloué au sol, ses Ailes engluées dans cette mixture d'égout, collante, malsaine, méprisable !

Tu te questionnes et ton cœur cède  
à la vérité

Il valait tellement plus que CA, bordel ! Il abattit sa fureur contre un pauvre mur, l'onde de choc arracha une insulte dirigée contre un adversaire imaginaire. Après réflexion il luttait bien contre quelqu'un, son ennemi, son rival, lui-même. Et qu'il pouvait se détester de tomber aussi bas… Lui qui la haïssait tant n'eut d'autre choix que se soumettre à la Loi de la Rue. Le blanc de la neige ne lavait rien, il recouvrait au mieux, cachait la Misère et là, y avait un taf monstre ! Du haut de ces 16 ans, il ne montrait plus de candeur, réaliste, résolu presque cynique à l'occasion. Seule la douce caresse des flocons troublait son monde intérieur à cette heure-ci, il les sentait tomber, fondre pour se transformer en eau au contact de sa chaleur corporelle. Combien de temps venait de s'écouler ? Une lune aux aspects de béton dominait la totalité de son champ visuel, la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé en haut, un astre de jour déclinait, Souverain Déchu cédant sa Couronne avec la réticence d'un Amant du Pouvoir appréciant peu de s'en voir privé.

_Les secondes passent et m'émettent_

_Aucuns bruits, tu tournes encore_

Il hésita un instant, écouter le bon sens pour se mettre à l'abri, descendre l'escalier, rejoindre le petit appartement où rien ne l'attendait à par un lit ? Ou ne pas bouger, se laisser mourir de froid ? Haha, la tête de la femme de ménage quand elle viendrait le lendemain aux premières heures diurnes accueillie par son cadavre Vaincu par les éléments, il pouvait déjà entendre ces cris, imaginer son mouvement de recul, sa silhouette s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble criant la nouvelle à plein poumons, réveillant les captifs de Morphée. La scène qui se déroulait devant son écran mental prenait des allures de comédie grotesque, l'image qu'il s'en était fait réussissait à devenir comique, de mauvais goût forcément mais le potentiel humoristique saurait s'imposer auprès des amateurs. Il se pencha juste assez pour contempler le vide béant, il restait en vie grâce à ce simple bloc, ce muret grossier meurtri par les ans, les disputes, les bagarres, les meurtres… Que les composantes de ces tours se montreraient bavardes si elles venaient à trouver une voix, un jour. Il lui suffirait de si peu et il en finirait définitivement.

_Tu t'isoles mais je t'appelle _

_J'entends tes pleurs_

\- Esteban ?

Un sourire, deux précieux joyaux noirs rencontrèrent ses billes d'un bleu orangé pale : il était là son Asile, son Refuge, ce qui expliquait que son corps n'ai pas encore encrassé davantage les trottoirs d'un sombre rouge, Miguel…Des moufles ridicules le protégeaient du froid mordant sévissant à Neïm, engoncé dans une doudoune criarde jaune flashy, il apparaissait devant lui au moment le plus critique, Messie Profane sans grandeur ni crédibilité et pourtant…A travers son regard il retrouvait force et conviction, même si cela impliquait le sacrifice de son propre Sauveur. Les mots n'apportaient rien dans un instant comme celui-ci, ils auraient juste cassé la Magie, brisé le Sublime : le jeune Cubain acceptait simplement cette main tendue hors du Néant, il remontait avant que les Abîmes ne l'avalent.

_Non ne pars pas _

_Regarde autour de toi : tu n'es pas seul_

Il soignait ses blessures, s'irisait des Couleurs Vitales qu'il puisait dans la Pureté de ses bras, cette voix, Baume de Réconfort chassait le Maléfice le libérant de la Malédiction. Conscient de sa fragilité, il intima son camarade d'enfance au silence. Déjà le Masque se recomposait, les Morceaux quittaient le sol pour retrouver leur place, bientôt craquelé, fissuré, il ne resta plus une trace de l' Impact parvenu à le détruire. Les yeux d' Esteban avaient retrouvé leur éclat ordinaire. Sans hésitation la dextre plongea dans la poche gonflée dont elle extirpa un Disciple de la Mort Métallique à la crosse luisante d'un chrome aveuglant : un petit revolver argenté prêt à l'usage. Avoir des armes ici s'apparentait à un téléphone portable, les déflagrations des Frères Smith Weston, Beretta ainsi qu'autre Gâchette se fondaient dans le brouhaha confus du quotidien au point d'en devenir une de ses Notes Courantes. Symphonie aux relents de Trépas bien connue de Miguel même s'il figurait sur la Liste des Spectateurs ne disposant d'aucun moyens pour achever ce Sinistre Concert, il en déplorait la plus petite seconde… Cette Rome du Crime forçait rapidement ses habitants au mimétisme garantissant leur Paix, leur Survie, la Sécurité des proches. Une Secte d'une Persuasion Terrifiante… Malgré lui, il chercha dans les gestes d'Esteban les preuves que celui avec qui il avait grandi existait toujours.

_Si tu t'arêtes fermes les yeux_

_Tu entendras mon appel_

Cédant à sa requête muette, le jeune Cubain le rassura par un sourire où brillaient les Faméliques Etoiles d'autrefois victimes des Outrages de Thanatos car ce garçon si délicat par ce qui lui blanchissait les jointures avait déjà dû cribler de balles mortelles nombres de ses semblables. Depuis trois mois, deux gangs rivaux s'affrontaient sans relâche, n'épargnant aucun civil, une Guerre dans un pays en paix, qui ne s'étendait pas au-delà des Colosses de métal, leur Ultime Frontière. La lumière de la cage d'escalier ne répondait plus, du bouton conçu à cet usage il ne restait qu'un disgracieux cadavre de plastique mutilé d'où les fils électriques pendaient misérablement, ixième Offrande à la Gloire de Dame Chaos. Eris régnait en Maitresse Absolue sur ces terres, elle riait, applaudissait, récompensait ses Sujets selon ses dispositions du jour, les châtiant à loisir.

_Quand tu sens que le monde peut à peu se meurt _

_Tu n'arrives pas à faire marche arrière : ne pleures pas_

Esteban trébucha, glissant sur de la peinture séchant à peine, le poignet agrippé in extremis par les doigts de Miguel, son dos rencontra la rambarde écaillée malgré cette mesure. Le garçon se releva prestement, tendant l'oreille, le clic caractéristique d'un chargeur fit rater un battement au jeune Argentin avant de réaliser soulagement en demie teinte que le son révélateur provenait de son ami : hyper vigilance… Cette zone du quartier avait été « annexée » récemment, les excès de zèle était monnaie courante quand un gang voulait assoir son autorité sur eux, les citoyens, voilà pourquoi l'adolescent armé se préparait à un hypothétique assaut, le plus rapide l'emportait toujours, dans la fuite ou l'aisance au tir. Ils atteignirent le quinzième pallier, habitués à évoluer parmi les ombres, l'avantage de grandir dans un lieu où le vandalisme rendait chaque installation rarement praticable, cette règle s'appliquait à l'ascenseur, les portes automatiques, les interphones. La porte du pallier grinça quand Miguel l'abaissa, un tour de d'horizon confirma l'absence de danger imminent, ils pouvaient gagner le sombre couloir où Esteban voyait avec la même acuité qu'hors de l'immeuble, une vision proche des chats forgée avec l'habitude.

_Ecoutes ces mots et rappelles toi _

Ils traversèrent le corridor sans porter une grande attention aux mégots, emballages, sacs éventrés, tant qu'ils ne croisaient pas les dealers officiant depuis ces temps de trouble à l'intérieur des logements, parfois sous influence de leur propre marchandise. Esteban contrairement à Miguel avait fini à son grand dam par s'investir dans ce milieu, à titre de _Free Lancer_ ou _I_ndépendant, remplissant des missions pour le compte de ceux qui sollicitaient ses services, ils avaient grâce à cette position gagné un statu non négligeable. A quel Prix…Tout ceux, celles, les filles s'inscrivaient autant que leurs homologues dans cette entreprise absurde cherchant à recruter le jeune Argentin ne récoltèrent que son refus : il ne s'avilirait pas, les zéros pouvaient s'aligner sur leurs Maudits Chèque.

_Dehors tu restes versant tant de larme _

_Tu déposes les armes _

Les hurlements, lointain écho d'une dispute conjugale, éventuel crime passionnel agressèrent leurs tympans dès que le jeune Cubain s'avança vers la Gardienne de Bois protégeant son lieu de vie, les voisins… Il tendit les clefs à son camarade afin qu'il déverrouille et se précipita vers l'endroit de la nuisance, priant le couple de baisser d'un ton en des termes propres au folklore local, menaces imagées, insultes gratuites. Face au manque de réaction il voulut revenir à la charge montant d'un cran jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose retenir son vêtement, Miguel lui conseillant de ne pas insister. Un élément du décor le remit sur les rails, pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries, autant ne pas froisser son ami, surtout avec ce qu'il devrait lui dire…

_Impossible de connaître d'où tu viens _

_Tu te bas pour rien _

Sur le réfrigérateur, une note punaisée tenant à peine, au bord la Noyade Terrestre, il tira dessus et elle lui tomba pratiquement dans la paume. Aucune surprise, son géniteur passerait la nuit à l'extérieur ce soir : travail. Distinguant le Vaisseau de Papier, Miguel analysa la situation menant aux déductions de circonstances : un dîner à deux car si l'opportunité de ne pas côtoyer ces êtres attachés à lui par un tas de chromosomes en commun se présentait, il la saisissait sans remords. Leur épargner son importune présence ne saurait que les rendre moins haineux lors de son prochain passage. Par la fenêtre close au milieu des Bijoux Corrompus dont la municipalité avait doté cette zone _Sensible_, non sans une certaine réticence, la laideur vétuste prenait des allures d'environnement steampunk. Crachés d'une énième bombe anonyme des messages criants de frustration, incitant à la révolte subissaient les assauts de la neige grisâtre, reconnus coupables de leur seule existence, leur lisibilité révélée avec la projection aléatoire des réverbères.

_Entends-tu les cris et les pleurs _

_De ce vaste monde monochrome_

La froide morsure hivernale le poussa à rechercher une source de chaleur, alors qu'il tournait la manette d'un radiateur englouti de poussière, l'écho d'Esteban lui parvint depuis la minuscule cuisine.

\- L'est naze, cherche pas.

Le fils du locataire officiel lança une veste d'intérieur à son invité lui suggérant par ailleurs de poser sa doudoune dans la salle de bain s'il voulait qu'elle sèche, possédant toujours un moyen de chauffage viable. Fort de cette recommandation, il s'y rendit ignorant les insanités provenant d'une chaine hifi quelque par dans le périmètre, les basses procuraient aux murs des vibrations qui les torturaient inlassablement, heureusement pour eux qu'ils n'étaient pas vivants ou cela les auraient fait crier Grâce… Dix minutes s'écoulèrent sans un mot, durant ce laps providentiel le jeune Cubain essaya de réfléchir à la meilleur des stratégies : s'il dégainait le sujet en une salve, il le décontenancerait, les Braises d'une Dispute Volcanique couveraient sous la Cendre. Mauvaise approche…. La solution s'imposa d'elle-même, un soupire de lassitude et d'exaspération dirigée contre un groupe flou. L'heure avancée ainsi que les capuches changeant ceux-ci en Esprits Malveillants, un trafic, déchargement de marchandises mais pas n'importe laquelle : cette Nouveauté porteuse d'un élément si caractéristique… Un…Deux…Trois :

_Et leurs larmes sont teintes de cette couleur MAGENTA_

\- Cette drogue est la pire de toute les Salo 'pries… Non seulement elle ne fait pas planer mais en plus… Elle pousse les gens à faire du mal…Pourquoi elle est encore en circulation… Même ici y a un minimum non ?! Hm ? Oui Esteban ?

\- C'est vrai MAGENTA est sûr'ment le truc qui aurait pas dû exister. A c'propos, tu sais qu'un groupe a repris c' nom et qu'ils font l'Ménage, surtout parmi les gangs ?

\- Oh…Laisse-moi deviner, on t'a payé pour régler ce Problème hein ?! Ça va Mal finir un jour tout ça…Tu devrais arrêter tant qu'on te laisse une sortie…Tu l'auras pas éternellement…

\- Non… C'est autre chose. Mi, tu promets de pas m'engueuler ? De pas t'énerver ?

\- Quand tu me demandes ça c'est toujours pour m'annoncer que tu t'es attiré des problèmes pas possibles… Donc vas-y qu'on en finisse…

\- Je fais partie de Magenta… Non non calme toi ! C'est pour Nous qu'j'le fais ! Écoute-moi… T'en as pas MARRE de toute cette…De tous ces trucs ! Cette violence ?! On rentre chez nous avec des FLINGUES ! Bordel tu trouves ça Normal ? Pas moi ! J'ai carrément dû bosser pour la MAFIA histoire qu'on nous foute la paix ! Fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

\- Une _Vendetta _inconsciente, c'est CA ton Remède Miracle ?

\- _Withe _Agit, ELLE au moins !

\- Tu ne sais rien d'elle… Cette fille n'a même pas donné son nom… Et : je n'approuve pas ses méthodes !

_Non ne pars _

_Inspires fort et lorsque tu te perds _

_Brises les murs n'aie pas peur _

_Tu trouveras le courage _

_Quand tu sens que le monde peu à peu se meurt_

_Tu n'arrives pas à faire marche arrière _

_Ne pleure pas _

_Ecoute ces mots et rappelle-toi _

_Une autre silencieuse prière se perd _

_Dans cette terrifiante nuit _

_Je tente de trouver cette lumière _

_Qui m'éloignera de cette VIE _


	2. EGOMAMA (mais je préférerais EGOMANIA)

Histoire d'être logique voilà le point de vue de Miguel, avec la chanson EGOMAMA. Je remercie sincèrement Isagawa la chanteuse Française qui m'a permis d'utiliser sa traduction. Les paroles en Français lui appartiennent donc, et l'original revient à Marina de ce que j'ai pu trouver. Comme pour le premier hormis les paroles tout est à moi. (J'ai dû modifier au masculin par contre, histoire d'être logique et cohérente)

Rapide petit topo : la relation de Miguel et Esteban implique un troisième personnage Diego, le Dark de Clemente (pour lequel trouver une chanson n'est pas simple). Tout les personnages se connaissent de façon plus ou moins directe donc ils ont un lien entre eux. J'espère ne pas trop vous perdre, désolée mais je trouvais mieux de vous donner un petit aperçu des Dark dans leur version « humain » car en Représentant je ne peux pas faire grand-chose avec eux qui vous éclaireraient vraiment.

Il paraîtrait qu'il manque quelque chose, je vous laisse seul juge.

Passons au texte : piouf !

_Toi ou moi il faut choisir_

_Qui faut-il donc sacrifier_

_L'un de nous deux doit souffrir et tu le sais_

Pourquoi ? Il s'acharnait, il s'accrochait mais au fond ne donnait il pas des coups dans l'eau ? Miguel soupira avant de continuer son devoir se demandant si Esteban apprécierait qu'il le décharge d'un peu de travail scolaire. Il se replongea dans sa copie pour l'heure d'une blancheur déprimante, les marges dansaient presque devant ses yeux cernés, il réprimait un bâillement mais continuait de travailler. Dormir ? Son corps le désirait ardemment, vœu que sa part psychique refusait d'exhausser alors il conjurait le Sort à grands renforts de révisions, devoirs, problèmes divers. Il garda le stylo en l'air relisant l'énoncé afin de s'en imprégner pour dégager de celui-ci une thématique laquelle conduirait à un plan viable. La question du corpus ne l'aidait pas à s'abstraire, les sentiments des protagonistes collaient aux siens de trop près… Le visage du jeune Cubain s'imposa inévitablement gommant l'intégralité de l'univers, à ce stade, plancher sur une dissertation était inenvisageable, il n'en sortirait rien de bon. Vaincu, l'adolescent reboucha soigneusement sa plume prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne bave pas sur ses copies vierges.

_Amour que nous donnons _

_Amour que nous recevons _

_Je ne le cacherais pas _

_J'étais heureux comme ça_

Il rit silencieusement de sa propre stupidité, ha que leur Balance manquait d'équilibre ! Il comptait bosser à sa place pour lui faire plaisir... Il prit une de ses mèches où se devinait l'alliance du châtain et du blond sur laquelle il se focalisa. Dans la semi obscurité de sa chambre où agonisait une triste petite bougie protégée par un dôme de verre au centre de la pièce spartiate il n'entendait que le ronronnement sinistre de la vieille machine à laver qui peinait à remplir son office. Il serra les dents, ça tournait…à sens unique. Dans son portefeuille, une photo ancienne de deux petits garçons lui souriait candidement, la Chute d'Eden… Quoi qu'ils s'agissaient d'Ombres Platoniciennes, ah…Douces Chimères… Il caressa le contour du cliché avec nostalgie du bout de son pouce. En face, Miroir Implacable les mêmes sujets dont les attributs puérils persistaient, principalement dans la physionomie et la carrure d'Esteban, lui n'en conservait que des bribes confuses. Se savoir ainsi lésé lui pesait parfois plus que de raison. Ces introspections parmi les Rivages Tumultueux le poussaient généralement à douter de tout, une Pluie de lames Invisibles le lacéraient intégralement.

_Accorder mon amour_

_Sans rien prendre en retour_

_Non je ne le veux plus _

_Essaie de me comprendre veux tu_

Toujours pareil… Fixant le mur dépouillé, d'un blanc crasseux que des heures entières à frotter sa surface n'avaient rien apporté de mieux il éprouva soudain une certaine empathie à son égard. Même si, Lui, chanceux se cantonnait aux fondations de leur appartement, étranger à la condition humaine impliquant tellement, trop en toute sincérité… Éprouvant de chérir quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les demies mesures voire les concessions, quelqu'un capable de l'oublier… Juste…Parce qu'il…Non ne plus y penser ! Miguel n'avait jamais été d'une nature jalouse, encore moins possessive…Pourtant… Se voir reléguer au second plan au profit d'un manipulateur insensible réveillait en lui ce besoin de garder son Cubain rien qu'à lui… Et là, alors qu'il ne lui souhaiterait jamais le moindre mal : il maudissait Diego. Fini l'envie des révisions, il repassait nerveusement ses derniers messages son doigt coulissant sur l'écran tactile. Ce fichu Guatémaltèque connaissait au moins le sens du mot générosité car il ne se montrait jamais avare d'attentions matérielles. Il se sentait parfois récompensé comme un familier par son maître. Un cri horrible déchira la nuit, mélange chaotique de souffrances et de rage, la parfaite alliance du Rouge teinté de Noir… L'un, illustration de ce qui sortait des veines, artères, ainsi de suite, de la Passion à son sens premier. L'autre : la Fatalité, l'Immobilisme Moral.

_Je fais tout cela pour moi_

_Je fais tout cela pour toi _

_Je ne sais plus que pour qui j'agis _

_Peu importe car cet amour a tout détruit_

L'aimait-il vraiment ? Il décortiqua tout ce qu'ils s'envoyaient voulant y déceler une faille, un souffle, une Empreinte de Factice, après de là il pourrait vite glisser sur cette Route pour atteindre les Plaines du Mensonge. Ce ci réalisé, il serait fixé, une chope de Plomb quitterait ses épaules…Au risque de gangrener tout ce qui se ne voyait pas, ce que rien ne soignait, ce petit truc dans la poitrine si souvent négligé, à tort ! Tout donner..? Jamais cela ne parvenait à replonger l'Entité dans son Sommeil Mystique. Si son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait ou manquait plusieurs battements, Esteban aurait de quoi se vanter d'y contribuer entièrement, ne devait-il pas y avoir une preuve de sentiments sincères ? Il fouilla méticuleusement sa mémoire, analysant les moments passées ensembles depuis qu'il lui avait avoué tenir à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre : rien ne lui parut superficiel, les mots, les gestes, les baisers… Alors devait-il blâmer son manque de confiance ?

_Toi ou moi il faut choisir_

_Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre _

_En fait nous aimerions tout deux pouvoir garder le sourire_

Et ses parents… Quand il leur annonça être boursier à ATLAS leur réaction parvint à les rendre plus détestables que d'ordinaire… « Ha c'est pas trop tôt on va ENFIN pouvoir dire du bien de toi… » Pour eux, sa réussite scolaire leur était due… Les félicitations virent du père d'Esteban, de leurs voisins de palier, des retraités de l'HLM, à l'image des encouragements. Miguel chassa ces pensées d'une pichenette sur le bois du bureau, les pelures de gomme et de crayon de bois glissèrent souplement jusqu'à à la poubelle, vide depuis peu. Il abandonna la chaise vétérane capable de céder à la moindre secousse, apposa sa main gauche adaptant l'autre en balayette de circonstances. MAGENTA… Depuis que cette abjection avait apporté un niveau supérieur à la Bassesse dans laquelle ils croupissaient déjà, la Faucheuse et Némésis œuvraient à chaque Aiguille du Grand Cadran sans répit… Et il osait cet Affront, accabler sa Moitié Officieuse de reproches sans fondements autres que la peur de le perdre ou de le voir subir les Derniers Outrages, perpétuellement encrée en lui ! Il positionna son front contre le rebord du bureau improvisé : Imbécile…

_Si le monde dans lequel on vit_

_Est celui de l'amour détruit _

_Alors tu n'y as pas ta place _

_Abandonne de guerre lasse _

_En fait je me demande juste cela est ce ton égoïsme _

_Qui te dicte le moindre de tes choix_

Il se saisit du journal, curieux de voir quels faits avaient retenu l'attention des médiats. Chez eux, une équipe d'anciens reporters dans les zones à fortes tensions politiques résistait aux multiples pressions publiant toujours leur quotidien, il saluait leur courage car ils marchaient sur un Fil Indéterminé. Les premiers titres pourfendirent ses espoirs à l'agonie : Rien ! Se fichaient-ils du sort des habitants de Terre D'asile, désignation du quartier à l'ironie assassine, ou le bon sens, comprendre les conseils doucereux des notables plus communément vus comme des menaces en demi-mot l'emporta pour la énième fois sur l'Appétit de Vérité Journalistique ? Constant atterrant. Les Vrais Elus de Neïm, ceux qui méritaient leurs places dispensaient leurs actions, rivalisaient de réformes visant à l'amélioration du Commun jouissant de ce que le garçon en voyait par ses passages au lycée digne d'en porter le nom bien confortable n'intervenaient pas baignant dans la plus rayonnante des ignorance. Pot de vin, Corruption, arrangements conclus par l'Immolation Psychique des jeunes filles exploitées, du Meurtre Symbolique d'une enfance, voire plusieurs, par un Gavage à grands coups de billets sensé révéler chez leur futur détenteur une Cécité sur Commande quant à l'existence de certaines Activités, l'approvisionnement en d'innombrables drogues sans oublier pour une conclusion Magistrale : la garantie d'un Contrat sur un quelconque gêneur, sexe et âge non pris en considération.

_L'amour un mot qui fait rêver _

_Mais qui conduit à se détester _

_Certes le choix s'est fait des deux cotés _

_Mais il faut tout de même se sacrifier_

Il suffoquait intérieurement… Voilà que ses pensées s'emballaient, à tel point que qu'il ne parvenait plus à déchiffrer les caractères d'impression, dansant devant ses yeux. Animés d'une vie propre ; ils se libéraient de leur carcan, gagnant en relief, presque tangibles. Ce n'était pas juste. Depuis deux ans, leur idylle déjà compliquée se fragilisait : Diego… Esteban ne ressentait rien pour lui alors pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-il passer après lui ? Normalement ce soir-là il aurait dû dormir chez lui mais non : son Ange, son Trésor, sa Source de Lumière Immatérielle n'était pas présente à ses côtés. Oui, de leur conversation de la veille au sujet du Magenta s'en était suivie une violente dispute or, à quoi avançait cette vengeance ? Après, son Cher et pas des plus Tendres s'estimait il atteint dans son égo ? Cette Foutue Fierté, maudit Orgueil mal Placé ! Ou, pire : l'influence de ce Malade du Guatemala exerçait une telle force sur lui ? Trop de personnes néfastes autour de son petit ami, quant à l'aider, un Boulet à la cheville l'encombrerait moins ! Comme si leur amour en avait besoin tsh ! La Dite Terrestre leur mettait assez de barrières, par les jugements de ceux-là peuplant. La Tolérance ? Autant essayer d'apprendre à lire aux locataires d'une basse-cour, cela aboutirait sûrement mieux !

_On se débat pour être altruistes _

_Mais on est juste égoïstes _

_Mais tu te prends pour qui _

_Merci j'ai déjà donné _

Manifester son mécontentement ; piquer une crise, affublant l'Intrus d'injures dont le sens cru tranchait les lèvres rien qu'en les verbalisant ? Oh que cela aurait été salvateur pour lui : mais non : premier point, nul ne prédisait jamais les réactions de Diego allant de la plus amusante aux indicibles horreurs alors l'insulter, le menacer, le traîner dans la boue, il passait son tour. Miguel était trop prudent, trop rationnel, il ne prenait jamais d'initiatives aux issues si hasardeuses, une aubaine, il tempérait la tête brûlée Cubaine le retenant quand garder un profil bas s'imposait. Il repoussa son portable, lequel se laissa choir sur l'oreiller à quelques millimètres de la surface de travail. Il aurait suffi d'ouvrir l'espèce de lucarne faisant office de fenêtre et il se glisserait à l'extérieur, empruntant l'escalier de secours facilement joignable, une petite acrobatie accessible n'exigeant pas énormément d'énergie le mènerait au balcon de l'étage supérieur, il abattrait sans trop forcer son poing sur le vitre froide jusqu'à ce que l'un des résidents ne lui accorde droit d'asile. Il s'était déjà invité ainsi chez eux par le passé, imitant les mouvements de Esteban, de l'avis de celui-ci il trouvait cool de débarquer ainsi à l'improviste. Les autres d'accord, mais pas lui, un minimum de correction…

_Je fais tout cela pour toi_

_Je fais tout cela pour moi_

_C'est pour nous que je fais ça _

_Honteux je suis allé me cacher pour pleurer _

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit appui sur la caisse remontant ses bras à la manière d'un haltérophile pressant ses deux mains jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se détachent du sol. Le garçon bascula la rudesse du choc amortie par la neige, étape deux, atteindre la rue par l'échelle gelée, prudence… Une jambe après l'autre sans perdre sa stabilité, l'hiver compliquait la manœuvre par son atmosphère froide cependant, sans se précipiter cela devenait facilement jouable : hop il se lâcha à hauteur sécurisée atterrissant sur deux pieds sans imprévu. Il longea les vestiges des aires de jeu, les fils de plusieurs balançoires menaçaient de se rompre, les nouveaux chefs autoproclamés du bloc ouest asseyaient déjà leur autorité, pour preuve, les symboles de leur gang partout où ils avaient pu. L'interphone ne servait à rien, depuis qu'ils étaient là ni ça, ni les portes ce qui permit à Miguel de gagner le rez de chaussée directement. Dix volées de marches plus tard, il sonnait et quelque chose lui resta dans les mains, le composant incolore censé protéger le bouton principal. Un son éraillé particulièrement agressif pour les tympans s'imposa avalant tous les bruits environnants, Guillotine Mentale.

_Toi ou moi c'est décidé_

_Voici la réponse demandée _

_Il ne faut sacrifier personne _

_S'aimer et ne faire qu'un en somme _

La grande Italienne passa sa tête avant de froncer les sourcils, elle s'écarta alors afin qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur. Pas un mot, ni d'échange visuel. Deux pièces, un studio ainsi qu'une salle de bain abritant aussi les latrines, trois futon, autant de matelas traînant dans un coin puisqu'ils vivaient à six dans cet espace réduit. La casserole posée sur la plaque à induction froide chancelait dangereusement, il la retira in extremis alors que sa queue basculait vers l'arrière. Il enjamba une de résidentes affalée sur les coussins tenant le rôle de canapé et sofa, ce qui sauvait de la place pour rejoindre le trio en pleine dégustation parmi eux, sa portière qui mangeait sur une chaise de jardin, un carton à pizza installé en table provisoire. Diego discutait tranquillement avec sa troisième colocataire féminine piochant dans un plat commun que Miguel devina être la principale ressource alimentaire de la soirée pour tous car un des locataires débarrassa son assiette s'installant non loin du récipient en question rempli de d'un mélange qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Un verre à la main, il reconnut près d'une lampe composite le visage d'Esteban dans une semi obscurité en pleine partie de cartes avec le reste de la petite communauté mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué encore. Il comptait changer cela très vite.

_Je fais tout cela pour toi _

_Je fais tout cela pour moi _

_Maintenant restes à mes cotés _

_Plus rien ne peut nous séparer _

\- Esteban ?

\- Mi ? Mais…Tu… ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me manquais trop j'avais besoin de te voir…

_Toi et moi nous n'avons pas_

_Besoin de faire le moindre choix _

_Et à présent nous sommes libres _

_De sourire de pleurer de vivre _

_Si le monde dans lequel on est vit _

_Est celui de l'amour détruit _

_Nous n'appartenons sans doute pas _

_A un endroit comme là _

_En fait je me demande juste cela_

_Est-ce notre égoïsme _

_Qui nous a fait comprendre tout ça_


	3. TAWAGOTO SPEAKER

Alors voici Jarmil, le Dark du Représentant Tchèque du Continent : un des colocataires de Diego justement. Son enfance est atroce je préviens, je ne détaillerai pas je vous rassure mais j'y ferai quand même allusion. Autre avertissement, c'est vraiment désespéré, ce personnage est un concentré de détresse. Il me semble que l'adaptation Française appartient à Hily quant à la chanson de base Tawagoto Speaker, tout revient à Nekobolo.

Je change ma méthode alors préparez vous à plonger dans la profondeur de l'âme des Dark, j'inaugure donc le texte en « je » Diego viendra après, j'avais prévu qu'il intervienne avant mais comme quoi… Le fait que la chanson pour lui n'ai pas été adaptée en entier donne un texte bien plus cour aussi...

Au cas où, il y a des Dark Het et d'autres lesbiens, je vous assure mais je les fais en fonction des chansons et il se trouve que c'était surtout aux garçons qu'elles allaient, je ne peux pas passer à Michelle, la Dark de Jeanne de suite alors que j'ai commencé avec l'entourage de Miguel et le « Ghetto » de Neïm, vous le comprendrez. Dernière petite chose, chez moi le couple Basique n'est pas respecté par le Dark, je trouve ça plus intéressant, voilà pourquoi Esteban n'est pas avec la Dark de Idy.

Evrett : Dark de Fritz

Bianci : Dark de Lucia

Hestia : Dark de Aphrodite

Je m'excuse si jamais le texte est un peu redondant mais je ne ne pouvais pas avec le "je" garder totalement le même style.

(câlins cookies, ronrons)

Europe: Les hypersensibles comme elle, évitez cette lecture je vous le conseille fortement ou les mouchoirs à coté...

* * *

_Sans laisser de traces : Ces Sentiments_

_L'un après l'autre je les efface_

_Ce si beau sourire est pourtant faux _

_Si laid, si laid c'est bien le Pire _

Diego je peux te pardonner énormément de choses : tes faiblesses, tes erreurs, ton attitude froide, tes mensonges. Tu peux m'utiliser comme bon te semble, je suis à toi, je vis pour toi… Après tout j'aurais dû mourir non ? Si tu ne m'avais pas tendu la main dans cette rue froide, je me serais laissé dépérir en silence. Tant que je te suis utile, tout me va… Assis là au milieu des couvertures, je tremble, mais pourquoi je pleure dis moi ? Parce que tu es encore parti sans un regard ? Pourtant je n'ai d'existence que par ta seule volonté… Je t'aime, bien sûr tu ne partages pas le centième de ce que je ressens à ton égard pourtant ça me suffit, grâce à toi je suis redevenu Utile. Je fais le lit, du moins je replie le matelas ignorant la profonde pitié que je peux lire sans peine dans l'océan d'un jaune argenté composant les yeux de Hestia. Pourquoi je devrais être malheureux, parce que je ne suis qu'une Poupée ? Mais j'ai grandi de cette manière : ma mère est morte en mettant au monde, mon père ignore qu'il a donné la vie. Ca aurait pu finir comme ça mais l'ancien fiancé de Maman m' a recueilli, au début, il pensait pouvoir m'aimer, comme elle l'aurait vu, me donner un toit, une éducation, faute d'une famille. Puis à mes quatre ans, il est renvoyé, ne trouve plus d'emplois, sombre dans la dépression et me voir grandir, prendre les traits de celui qui lui a arraché celle qu'il voulait à ses cotés pour la vie : le tue de l'intérieur.

_Mais ces Blessures ne se soignent pas_

_J'ai mal, j'ai mal je te murmure _

_Car je sais très bien qu'avec tout ça_

_Tu ne remarqueras rien_

Qu es ce qui l'a vraiment poussé à faire ça, me vendre à ces types ? L'argent, oui mais pas seulement, la vengeance aussi : il n'avait pas l'objet de sa rancœur sous la main, j'ai servi de substitut. Il fallait bien vivre, prostituer un enfant rapporte beaucoup, il n' a pas hésité longtemps, je crois que dans son esprit je n'étais déjà plus un petit garçon sans lien avec ce qu'il avait vécu mais une projection miniature de celui que je ne peux appeler mon père. Oui, j'ai eu Mal, je ne vais pas mentir, prétendre que je subissais toutes ces tortures sans broncher, rien de plus faux… Dix ans, il a accepté de me garder auprès de lui, me nourrir, me loger, me fournir le minimum syndical mais je ne lui en veux pas… Je sais que je n'ai envers lui ni amertume, ni animosité, mon cœur est vide… Le haïr, pourquoi faire ? A la mort de ma mère il a sombré dans la folie, le désespoir, il ne réalisait pas, il ne comprenait sûrement pas. Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses mais j'ai toujours été convaincu que dans son état normal, il aurait retrouvé une compagne, elle aurait été ma nouvelle tutrice. Oui j'aime rêver parce que j'ai trop vite perdu mes illusions, j'ai rapidement compris. Il paraîtrait que je possède un quotient intellectuel élevé, les tests passés à la fin de l'école primaire l'ont dit… Un surdoué sur les Trottoirs, ça ne doit pas se trouver tout les jours. Oui je ris, car je préfère encore agir de la sorte que m'apitoyer ou je me suicide, sauf que je n'ai plus ce droit.

_Tes mots si sont meurtriers _

_Chacun d'entre eux veut me tuer _

_Mais fais-tu seulement attention _

_A mon Cœur et mes sensations_

Je me moque de ce qu'ils disent, Diego, qu'ils chuchotent tous dans mon dos, que tu puisses être odieux avec moi ne changera jamais rien à ce que tu es, oui tu pourrais me détruire autant que tu le souhaites car je t'aime. Cliché de la Vestale Éperdue ? Ne nous leurrons pas, je suis plus proche de la Succube que de l'Ange, il faut que je l'assume. Si je suis heureux ? Comment répondre… Je ne sais pas… Je vis donc…Je sens dans ma gorge une grosse boule se développer, si seulement je trouvais le moyen de la faire partir, plus je sanglote, plus elle grossit… Je refuse qu'on s'occupe de moi, qu'on me console, je n'en ai pas besoin, au moins je ne réalise pas complètement ce que j'ai perdu toutes ces années. Ma paume frappe méthodiquement dans le coin d'un des rares meubles, j'espère ainsi calmer mon détraquage émotionnel, je vois ma peau rougir, le signal nerveux se déclenche, je vais ajouter un nouvel hématome à une collection plus ou moins fournie, pas grave. Je coupe ma respiration, il suffit d'attendre cinq minutes. Je me répète que ça ne sert à rien, je m'auto persuade, c'est parfois efficace.J'attrape une chemise sur l'espèce de fil à linge pour constater que ce matin la neige engloutit pratiquement les tours, elles en deviendraient presque belles… Certains diront que je suis pour ces cinq personnes avec qui je vis une simple machine à fric, après tout, quel avenir à 16 quand vous avez arrêté les cours parce que votre tuteur vous a jeté dehors : pas reluisant. Evrett, le copain de Bianci n'a jamais sous ses airs insensible caché qu'il m'appréciait, fraternellement parlant. Il pourrait m'utiliser aussi si c'est ce que tu veux, Diego.

_Quand la Lumière disparaît _

_Tu ne peux pas la rallumer _

_Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un Mensonge _

_Qui joue à ce Je (Jeu) _

Je partage ton quotidien et le leur, or je n'ai toujours rien appris sur votre histoire, qui vous étiez avant qu'on se rencontre tout les six. Un orphelinat, c'est vague d'autant que nous avions un ou deux ans d'écart, rien n'est jamais certain d'après toi Diego. Je voudrais bien poser des questions mais je n'ose pas, de peur de finir par devenir une gêne, un poids mort dont il faudrait se débarrasser. Enfin, si un jour je te lasse, si tu ne veux plus de moi, je te le répète tu peux me tuer car tu disposes de moi selon ton bon vouloir. Je t'aime… Je ne réclame pas d'attention, de place particulière, si Esteban vaut de ton point de vue plus que moi :très bien…J'ai de nouveau refoulé, car si je m'attache, si je commence à me montrer exigeant tu vas t'ennuyer, te défaire de moi… La jalousie ? Je ne peux pas caresser le rêve de te garder pour moi puisque tu me possèdes. S'agit il d'une vraie relation, nous deux ? Non, je ne dois pas réfléchir à ce genre de trucs ou… Tu ne classes les gens qu'à travers deux critères : l'intérêt et l'utilité, je ne peux prétendre au premier, je m'accroche pour conserver le second. Ma tête tourne… Ho il y a encore le ménage à faire, autant que je m'en charge, ça me videra l'esprit. L'orgueil, le respect de soi ? A balayer !

_Le jour se lève tu n'es plus là_

_C'est vrai, c'est vrai que tu m'achèves _

_Mais elles sont toutes là les Cicatrices _

_Tu vois, tu vois ça guérit pas_

Bianci sort de la salle de bain, elle tend les bras dans une invitation au réconfort à cause des larmes sèches sur mes joues, je secoue la tête, non désolé pas de câlin, pas de mots gentils, c'est mieux comme ça… Obéir, accepter, laisser faire, enfouir au plus profond soit. Je me blesse ? Aurais je pu accéder à un mince filet de bonheur autrement ? Mettre son cerveau sur pause… Ce soir, je dormirai, Evrett va aider des particuliers à décharger des cartons, quelques billets, assez pour tenir plusieurs semaines, mais au cas où, on a toujours une réserve spéciale de coté. La porte s'ouvre, un juron…Diego… Je ne précipiterai pas dans tes bras même si j'en meurs d'envie, même si tu m'as manqué atrocement, alors je continue de ramasser les miettes du petit déjeuner car notre dernière colocataire féminine se lève tôt tout les jours, elle bosse et rentre le soir vers 20 H. Pourquoi je pense à tout ça ? Je cloisonne, je m'isole… A peine un baiser, un bref contact contre tes lèvres, je t'ai déçu, si oui à quel moment ? Pas d'étreinte, tu m'en veux ? Pourquoi Diego, pourquoi, parce que j'ai pleuré ? Parce que je n'ai pas souri quand tu as franchi le seuil ? Me traîner à tes pieds devant les autres ne fera que t'exaspérer, je vais donc attendre que tu… Ha, tu as peut être soif… Je tend le bras, attrape un verre, le remplit d'eau avant de te le tendre, j'ai passé ma main sous le robinet avant, promis j'ai bien appris ma leçon, je vérifie la température, mais pour ça je sais déjà que tu m'a pardonné, puisque tu m'as toi-même dit en me serrant contre toi que ce n'était rien. Si tu veux que je te serve correctement, il vaut mieux te montrer honnête, je ne suis pas extralucide… Tu souris, le vide d'un trait. Pas de merci, aucune surprise, tu me témoigneras ta gratitude à un autre moment, puis pourquoi montrer de la considération à une Poupée ?

_C'est une question d'Habitude _

_Sourire est juste une Attitude _

_Mais Pardonner ça je ne peux pas _

_Jamais mon cœur ne le permettra _

Sans prévenir, tu m'enlaces avant de me questionner, ai-je un problème, non même si le rouge gonflé indique le contraire. Je prétexte un cauchemar pardon Diego, j'ai honte de te le cacher…Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses…Je ne veux pas que tu réalises un matin que mon amour s'est transformé en entrave…Ça signifiera la fin de tout, serais tu affecté si je venais à disparaître ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir oublier, ne plus être affecté par ton indifférence… Une parade, une défense, j'ai dû trop déployer les miennes car ce qui fonctionnait avant ne marche plus… Je ne mérite pas ton attention, ton indulgence…J'ai…échoué…Si jamais je t'en fais par vas-tu me mettre dehors, comme lui car je ne répondais plus à tes exigences… ? Une voisine songeait appeler les services sociaux, c'est pour ça que j'ai fini à la rue… Que leur a-t-il raconté aux autres pour légitimer mon absence, rien que par curiosité intellectuelle je serais tenté de le savoir… Coquille vide, une enveloppe assez…Jolie : rien d'autre, pitié Diego dis le que tu te fiches concrètement de moi, que je ne compte pas…Pourquoi tu me laisses une possibilité d'y croire…Que je puisse…Représenter…Quoi que ce soit pour toi… Traite moi comme une Jouet mais ne sois pas gentil avec moi… Je ne supporte pas… Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter…pour de bon… Je donnerais tout pour ne rien ressentir. Comment tuer ses propres espoirs, voilà ce qui me reste à apprendre…

_Comment pourrais-je te dire _

_Tu me fais Mal sans un sourire _

_Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un Clown un Mariole _

_Rigole, Rigole _

Je ne vaux rien…Je ne suis rien…Je ne peux pas y croire…Ou…Je ne tiendrai plus…pas comme ça… Je t'aime…Je t'en prie dis « pas moi » ne reste pas silencieux dans de tels moments. Brise moi : je recollerai les morceaux, je peux tout rebâtir, repartir de zéro quand il n'y a plus lieu. Ce serait plus facile si tu me méprisais, si tu m'insultais en le pensant…Sauf…Dans tes yeux j'y lis juste… Des illusions confuses. C'est à moi de m'adapter. Je ne peux m'autoriser cette Faiblesse là ! Je ne souffre pas, je ne ressens pas…Je finirai pas m'en convaincre. Une simple remise à niveau… Non mieux : je t'obéis point, sans états d'âme, ce sera plus simple, non ? Je reste un Jouet, ça aime pas, un Jouet, hein ?

_Et là__ comme ça  
Je m'efface  
C'est un Mensonge _

_C'est un Mensonge___

_Tes Mots sont si Meurtriers  
Chacun d'entre eux veut me tuer  
Mais pardonner m'est impossible  
Je suis moi-même irrémissible_

_Si tu veux que je meurs comme ça  
Alors tue-moi, ne te gêne pas  
"Je" ne suis rien d'autre qu'un mensonge qui joue  
à ce Jeu (Je)_

_C'est comme Ca..._


	4. NOW OR NEVER

On passe à Diego avec une version courte de Now or Never (encore NANO c'est un hasard) la chanson lui appartient donc et le texte Français revient à Tomago qui mérite aussi mes remerciements, sinon le reste est totalement à moi. Les paroles ont un lien avec son histoire personnelle et de bien d'autres personnages mais comme cela touche à l' intrigue principale il n'en sera rien dit. Pour les autres appréciez cette nouvelle plongée dans le sombre hiver de Neïm, ville de la zone Internationale du Continent! Cette chanson n'est pas seulement celle de Diego mais symboliquement, celle de tout les enfants de l'orphelinat.

* * *

LOST

Je le traquais sans m'arrêter

Mon Futur que l'on m'a caché

Je ne saurais le supporter

Je persisterai à chercher la Clef

Le vent glacial atteignit son visage avec la force d'un fouet ne laissant aucune séquelle visible, hormis une sensation de brûlure gelée quand il referma la fenêtre. Esteban avait pris congé avec Miguel : ah ces deux là le fascinait décidément… Une relation si intense, si ardente…Finirait elle par les dévorer : non il ne laisserait pas une chose pareille se produire car cela impliquerait les perdre. Pas qu'il les affectionnait au sens commun, cependant, Diego mettait un point d'honneur à ce que rien de fâcheux ne leur arrive, il les préservait, à sa manière…Le garçon ramassa le mégot agonisant dans le cendrier, rassembla les timbales pour les ranger une fois passées au savon, oui le produit vaisselle, ça coûtait trop cher, ils appliquaient tous le système D. Au moins, cette précarité leur avait rendu leur vie, leur liberté, celle à laquelle ils aspiraient tant avec ses quatre camarades, un endroit à eux… La promiscuité critique colorait leur existence d'un charme Bohême aux allures de joyeux squat, partager un téléphone portable pour tous permettait des situations comiques, loufoques, cette mise en commun du moindre effet personnel aurait eu de quoi enchanter le plus endurci des Communistes s'il avait pu les voir. Étrange, avant ils disposaient de tellement plus, pourtant en leur donnant la possibilité d'un retour en arrière, il se doutait du résultat : un rejet en bloc car entre le confort contrebalancé par cette servitude absurde, aléatoire ou le dénuement d'une profonde richesse ils optaient pour la solution B.

FOUND

Mon Destin qu'on tente de Briser

Dans mes Rêves Fragmentés

Résonnait une douce voix

Jusqu'au bout je serai là pour toi

Les environs un minimum rangés, il se posta devant la porte en pleine réflexion : sortir ?A ces heures de retour de boite, il serait enfantin de dégoter quelques pigeons dans les quartiers chics, les zones saines de Neïm que la rudesse climatique ne freinaient pas. L'argent ne poussant pas sur les arbre le détroussage de fêtards, le chantage et les menaces de procès leur permettait de survivre, matériellement. Il balaya la grande pièce du regard, tous dormaient : Bianci blottie contre son petit ami Allemand, Evrett, Jarmil, dans un coin contre le mur cherchait à économiser le plus d'espace possible, Hestia, le bras levé baragouinait en Grec s'agitant dans son lit. Il lui accorda une attention plus poussée, la jeune fille étant sujette à d'importantes crises de somnambulisme durant lesquelles, en maniaque pyromane elle cherchait sans surprise à allumer un feu…Mesure d'urgence : emporter avec lui tout ce qui serait à provoquer un incendie, allumettes, briquets… Il éteignit ce qu'ils utilisaient en guise de gaz, quelques produits, ça suffirait à écarter le danger juqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Diego étouffa le bruit de la porte avec sa moufle gauche puis s'engagea à l'extérieur. Il enferma les siens pour les protéger, appuyant sur la poignée elle résista, la serrure fonctionnait donc toujours assez de telle sorte à éloigner ou atténuer les attaques extérieures. Il se dirigea vers qui aurait dû être une terrasse communautaire mise en place à des fins conviviales, elle remplissait désormais la fonction de raccourci vers la rue, à condition de ne mal tomber et finir la tête la première dans la gigantesque benne à ordures.

Même le Temps qui passe

Ne m'arrêtera pas

Chaque Seconde gravera

Cet Enfer de mes Pas

Le jeune Guatémaltèque resserra son écharpe moitié aveuglé par une nuée blanche qui l'agressa au visage dès les premiers pas sur les trottoirs givrés. Personne autour des blocs, même les petites frappes locales avaient regagné la chaleur douillette de leurs appartements, tant mieux, il ne se ferait pas accoster par un vendeur, ou taxer une cigarette, du feu…Qui savait quoi encore…. Un épais brouillard provoqué par le froid happa bientôt le quartier gênant tellement la vision qu'il se repérait au sonar, distinguant la forme d'une tour, croyant reconnaître les murs d'un commerce. Enfin, les phares d'une voiture lui indiquèrent son Triomphe: Thésée avait terrassé le Labyrinthe de Knossos grâce à une Ariane de Lumière, Dédale déposait ses Plans et Icare ne se fabriquerait pas d'Ailes d'Argile, le Minotaure ne frapperait plus oui du moins, il dévorerait ni éphèbe ou vestale ce soir. Changement de mythologie, maintenant, à Isis de retrouver les Morceaux de son défunt époux victime la folle Jalousie de Seth...

Si je fuis la Vérité

Si je renie mon Passé

Que pourra t il bien

Me rester

Ces couples heureux, insouciants, ces amis marchant par groupes, ces gens évoluant dans ce qu'il appelait le Vrai Monde lui inspirait autrefois une profonde envie dont celle de crier à l' Injustice. Mais maintenant il avait grandi , il réalisait que la confrontation était le seul Moyen d'accéder à ce qu'ils convoitaient tous : le droit à l'existence. Eux, les anonymes, les Oubliés du système, ils n'avaient pas de nom, ne répondant qu'à la désignation que leur avaient imposé ces Fous dans leur Délire… Diego n'était probablement pas celui que ses parents comptaient lui donner. Il ne gardait rien de celui qu'il aurait pu devenir, juste le nom de sa ville d'origine Cortez. Dès qu'ils entraient, généralement tout petits, on leur révélait le Secret Millénaire, leur Place, ainsi commençait l'Enfer… leur potentielle Beatrice n'avait jamais envoyé le moindre émissaire pour les aider… Dante demeurait prisonnier sous la garde d'un Virgile Implacable. Jamais ils n'oublieraient, même si du lieu de leur dam seules les cendre perduraient, une immense institution noircie. Hestia y avait tout simplement mis le feu, sans cérémonies prétendant qu'une Force Invisible guidait son bras. A rester avec EUX, ils avaient été contaminés, forcément.

Les Blessures infligées

Ne cicatriseront Jamais

Elles retracent ma Vie ...

Dans mes cris d'agonie

Si j'oublie ma Destinée

Si Tout s'écroule sous mes pieds

Je continuerais d'avancer

MAINTENANT OU JAMAIS


	5. MACARONS

Coucou le Monde! Après l'évocation de l'orphelinat, un autre lieu clef de l'histoire principale: l'hôpital psychiatrique. Première fille Michelle, la Dark de Jeanne avec une chanson au titre évocateur: macaron

L'adaptation appartient Isagawa et la chanson originale à ATOLS, le reste comme d'habitude: totalement à moi.

Il faut savoir que j'ai donné à ce personnage une maladie particulière: le syndrome de Prader Willi, trouble neurologique caractérisé par l'incapacité du cerveau à comprendre le message de satiété, le malade a donc continuellement faim et mange à n'en plus finir.

Dans ce "monde" un "traitement" a été trouvé: un produit chimique "endort" ponctuellement la partie du cerveau où se trouve ce "signal"

Injection ou médicament à prendre à une heure bien précise ou risque de rechute.

Michelle, par choix a décidé malgré ce traitement permettant quand il est pris comme il faut une vie totalement normale, de rester à l'hôpital psychiatrique qu'elle considère comme sa maison car elle y vit depuis son plus jeune âge.

(excusez moi, je ne suis pas du métier ni même du milieu alors si c'est votre cas pardonnez mes erreurs et mes incohérences, histoire de ne pas dire de bêtises supplémentaires, je ne détaillerais pas)

Le macaron ici est une représentation symbolique et simplifiée de la relation particulière que noue Michelle avec la nourriture en raison de sa maladie.

* * *

_Délicieux _

_Savoureux _

_ce biscuit meringué _

_dont la robe volette comme dans un Ballet _

J'ai faim...Non non je ne dois pas manger, ce n'est pas l'heure et c'est qu'une illusion de mon esprit, mon corps ne réclament pas à manger! La gourmandise...Je ne je peux pas l'écouter, ni succomber ou je vais encore me mettre à avaler n'importe quoi...Même si c'est pas comestible, je le sais... Il faut que je me contrôle, j'ai l'âge maintenant de me plus céder à mes pulsions... Je jette un œil à la pendule murale de l'institution: comme je m'y attendais, même pas 15 heures. Lire? Mais j'ai déjà écumé la bibliothèque, ils n'apporteront pas de nouveaux ouvrages avant la début de la semaine prochaine et quand je connais l'intrigue par avance l'ouvrage m'ennuie, je n'y prends aucun plaisir, il me frustre plus qu'il me divertit... Je tire la langue de défi à l'image que me revoie la vitre fraîchement nettoyée de la veille, j'ai vu les femmes de ménages briquer les carreaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur netteté. Je les aiderais bien si j'en obtenais l'autorisation, je peux déjà m'occuper de tout les lits des patients sortis pour guérison ou transfert, je plie les draps, tape les oreillers dehors, maintenant j'ai également accès à certaines pièces: la buanderie, la cuisine... Du haut de mes 16 ans je prétends à plus de responsabilités surtout que je n'oublie jamais mon stabilisateur. Je l'appelle comme ça car à chaque prise je me sens totalement apaisée, enfin débarrassée de cette obsession malsaine.

_A de si Doux Parfums_

_Rose / Chocolat_

_Qu'il fond dans ma bouche_

_Tel un Ange n'étant pas de ce Monde _

Je contemple mon reflet, celui d'une jeune fille fine, car à cause de Prader Willi j'accorde une attention particulière à la façon dont je m'alimente, il le faut par ailleurs sinon cela mettra ma santé autant que ma vie en danger, encore un cadeau de cette fichue anomalie... Le sucre, le gras, forcément au compte goûte, enfin quitte à choisir je trouve ça moins handicapant que sans traitement où je prends des allures d'ogresse capable de franchir le seuil Coupable du Cannibalisme... Dans cet état d'inhumanité, je me suis honteusement retrouvée à lécher des représentations sur papiers de gâteaux, plats cuisinés, jusqu'aux légumes crus. Le goût importe peu ainsi, la simple action de mâcher, d'avaler, porter à la bouche me plonge dans une béatitude indescriptible qui dure à peine quelques secondes rendant ô combien indéfinissable la... ni souffrance ni peine, ni douleur enfin Ça quand cette...Grâce prend fin. Il n'existe pas de mot à ma portée retranscrivant ce qui me s'empare de moi, autant dans le Haut que dans le Bas sachant que j'ai passé les trois premières années de mon enfance en totale symbiose avec ma maladie non diagnostiquée.

_Ils brillent tant ding dong_

_Semblables à du marbre_

_Tous emballés dans de petites boites colorés_

_Tout ronds ronds_

Ma mère, paix à son âme est une droguée qui m'a eu très jeune, avec un garçon aussi dégourdi et mature qu'elle, alors les responsabilités et elle, s'accordaient très mal. De mes grands parents je ne pourrais pas parler, ni dire leur nom, si ils vivaient toujours lorsque je suis née, cette partie de ma vie baigne dans un océan flouté que je ne parviens à dissiper à aucun moment. Traumatisme? Il pourrait y avoir un fond de vérité, j'aurais pu voir celle ci se faire cribler de balles, règlement de compte avec son dealer, une histoire de paiement de ce que m'a rapporté le personnel de l'Institut. Contrairement aux idées préconçues, aux amalgames bas de plafond, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal: je ne manquais de rien, j'étais certes d'une obésité morbide dû à ma particularité génétique car je devais passer mon temps à engloutir tout ce qui me passait sous la main, de consommable, j'espère...En dehors de cela j'affichais une mine radieuse, propre, vêtements impeccablement mis sous clef dans une immense armoire dévouée à mes seuls besoins, ma chambre faisait office de temple, sanctuaire sacré à l'inverse du reste de l'appartement. Ce que je raconte je le tiens des photos, celles de l'album retrouvé chez nous, puis des coupures de presse que j'ai eu le droit de consulter plus tard. Du moins prenait elle son rôle au sérieux, si elle jouait les Trompe-la-mort je n'ai jamais eu à pâtir de son imprudence. Me portait elle assez...d'amour? Pour me protéger.

_Prends en_

_Ressens_

_la Venue de ce Jour Paradisiaque_

_Tant Attendu _

Les autorités m'ont trouvée endormie, la porte cadenassée témoignant du soin que mettait l'auteur de mes jours à me tenir à l'écart du monde peu sain qu'elle fréquentait. La manière dont j'ai échoué à l'Institut m'échappe cependant, je n'ai pas fait subir d'interrogatoires aux personnes qui m'ont élevée. Je savais, d'après leurs retours à peine m'exprimer, ma parente ne m'avait pas assez stimulée intellectuellement or, les enfants souffrant du symptôme de Prader Willis s'ils ne sont pas pas sollicités très jeunes peuvent "manquer" certaines étapes cruciales à leur développement. Le phénomène pouvant s'avérer irréversible s'lis ne voient pas "corrigés" au plus tôt. Dans mon malheur d'orpheline j'ai relativement eu de la chance, j'aime considérer ma situation sous cet angle, cela permet de tout remettre en perspective. Je délaisse la salle commune en quête d'activité jusqu'à ce qu'une idée me vienne, la dernière fois que la poussière a été faite dans tout le bâtiment commence à dater si ma mémoire ne défaille pas. Je vais déjà m'en occuper ici avant de me partir à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourra ou non me donner son aval. De tout les pensionnaires je me vois comme celle qui jouit du plus d'autonomie et de liberté.

_Le faire glisser entre mes dents_

_Voir tel le Clair de Lune_

_Le blanc d'oeuf tremblotant_

_Jusqu'à la dernière miette_

Un chiffon humide, je chantonne lève les talons, me dresse hésitant à m'aider d'une surface supplémentaire susceptible de me faciliter l'accès. Monter sur les tables m'arrangerait, à genoux pourquoi pas? Entreprise risquée, si jamais une infirmière ou un surveillant me trouve là, il avertira sa hiérarchie et je subirais les conséquences de mes actions: possible réduction des zones autorisées, ou une simple réprimande. Autant l'avouer, le second cas me gênerait moins. Après un petit dilemme je garde mon idée dans un coin, ce soir dans ma chambre je poserai la question à celui ou celle qui viendra apporter mon dîner. Si je le voulais, je mangerais avec les autres malades moins "critiques" pourtant, le confort de mes quatre murs personnels suffisent à cette simple action visant à maintenir mes fonctions vitales au mieux de leurs capacités. J'avais demandé quelques années plus tôt à bénéficier d'une sonde qu'ils m'ont refusée, comme je m'active, me nourrir par cette voie aurait été nocif pour moi. Zut, ça m'aurait débarrassé d'une contrainte... J'aimerais beaucoup un jour avoir accès aux gros ouvrages de médecine s'alignant sur les rayonnages protégés, les seuls livres que je ne dois feuilleter sous aucun prétexte, avant, je ne leur prêtais pas attention mais depuis deux trois ans, j'ai très envie de découvrir ce qu'ils contiennent.

_Oui: laisse mes canines doucement te Transpercer_

_une fermeté proche de Zéro_

_Mes papilles s'envolent_

_Pour dix miles Saveurs_

Je déteste les jours où personne ne vient pour me faire la classe, si je m'écoutais je m'allongerais jusqu'à ce que vienne le jour suivant... La neige continue de tomber sauf que le jardin a été verrouillé à cause d'une récente altercation, non seulement ils ont fini à l'infirmerie mais par leur faute ils pénalisent le reste du groupe... Nous sommes nombreux à soupirer devant cette magnifique poudre blanche, elle nous attend, chuchote des "viens" tend ses bras immaculés vers nous invitant au jeu, tourbillonne en Gracieuse Danseuse des Eléments... Qu'il serait doux de braver l'interdiction, passer outre, accourir vers cette amie providentielle. Elle sourit, drapée dans ses Flocons aux Lumières Tentatrices... Entrebâiller la porte du cagibi au rez de chaussé demanderait si peu... Se rouler dans cette Meringue... Si j'en prenais un peu, une simple glace sans sucre va pas me faire de mal... J'avance ma main, tire le loquet... Oui, sagement posée sur la rebord de la fenêtre... Elle scintille... Une petite montagne rien que pour moi... Je plonge dans l'Immensité...C'est froid... Mais chaud...Elle va fondre sous ma langue et se changera en eau parce qu'elle ne peut pas supporter ma température corporelle... Le monde ressemble à un gigantesque gâteau... J'ai envie...De TOUT manger...

_En ce Jour Paradisiaque Oui _

_Je vais tous_

_Les avaler _

_Encore aujourd'hui_

Signal d'alerte! Rechute détectée! Oh...Mais je déraille complètement moi! Encore un sale tour du syndrome de Prader Willis: j'ai confondu ce volet avec...avec quoi d'ailleurs? Je rêve, j'allais mordre dedans! J'ai honte... Vite, éloigner la tentation! Toute cette neige de loin m'évoque une vallée de sucre...J'ai failli...Craquer! En plus le plastique a un goût immonde, je devrais le savoir depuis le temps.. Quelle idiote! Comment veulent ils que je m'aventure hors de l'Institut avec des tendances comme ça... Ici, j'ai mes repères, mes marques...Personne ne me jugera...Je...n'y peux rien...C'est pas ma faute...! Se battre contre ses pulsions m'épuise tellement... Je voudrais que l'ingestion de produits divers ne soit pas primordial pour vivre... Cette créature prête à déchiqueter l'univers de ses dents...Je...Je n'ai rien à avoir avec elle... Ne me rapprochez pas de Ca! Je déteste...je maudis la nourriture qui rend mon existence si pitoyable! Même boire dans mes états limites revient à une forme de Supplice... Tant que je faiblirai de la sorte, je m'interdirai de sortir... L'ennui, une punition si légère... Je vois un reste de pub pour un restaurant lambda et la déchire: toi, je condamne au Broyeur de la réception!

_Délicieux Savoureux_

_Ce biscuit meringué _

_Dont la Robe volette _

_Comme dans un Ballet_

Selon les praticiens ici, j'aurais des terrains "maniaques", je passe mon temps à remettre tout à sa place, ranger ça m'occupe, nettoyer aussi, ce que j'adore: les travaux manuels éprouvants, difficiles à réaliser qui prennent des heures. Quand il fait beau, je lave le lingue à l'ancienne, je couds mes propres vêtements aussi, toute l'année ça. La nouvelle commande de tissu ne tardera pas j'espère, je ne compte pas aller les relancer en ville. Pas moi, même avec quelqu'un...Trop d'affiches, trop de néons...des terrasses, des pâtisseries. J'évite. Qui sait de quoi je suis capable...? Je m'arrête dans une salle vide, où si je ne fais rien de dangereux je peux rester seule. Comme je fais partie des personnes les plus consciences de leur état et les plus attentives à leur équilibre, ils ne me surveillent presque jamais. Il parait que j'ai des allures de fantômes à déambuler dans les couloirs de l'Institut en silence: je cherche uniquement quelque chose à faire. Ha dans cette salle reposent un feuille blanche, de la peinture... Voilà, une occupation! Contente, je me dirige vers le hall d'entrée que je ne dépasse pas, je préviens juste la secrétaire, je me trouve dans la salle 123 du couloir G où je vais peindre environ trois heures, la durée minimum que je peux accorder à ce type d'occupation avant de me lasser. Un pot rempli d'eau, les couleurs primaires à la main, que j'ai été chercher, laissant au passage un mot pour prévenir si quelqu'un en avait besoin, on sait jamais la spécialiste de la thérapie par l'art, un autre patient de l'aile I, comme moi. Je regarde par la fenêtre, au loin se découpe le seul bâtiment où seuls les médecins les plus compétents sont habilités à exercer... Les gens qui y logent ne quittent presque jamais leur cellule, trop dangereux, ils ont un casier judiciaire, pas tous hein cependant cela s'applique à beaucoup. Dans une décennie ou deux, juste pour voir à quoi ça ressemble j'y ferai quelques pas. Je préparai convenablement mon exploration et ils n'en sauront jamais Rien..

_A de si Doux Parfums _

_Rose / Chocolat _

_Qu'il fond dans ma bouche tel _

_un Ange n'étant pas de ce Monde_

_Ils brillent tant ding dong_

_Semblables à du marbre_

_Tous emballés dans de petites boites colorés_

_Tout ronds ronds_

_Prends en_

_Ressens_

_Emballement__ de ton Cœur devant ce Jour Paradisiaque tant Attendu _

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

_Tiens j'ai un p'tit creu _

_Voyons ce qu'il y a dans l'placard _

_OH DES MACARONS_

_Le faire glisser entre mes dents_

_Voir tel le Clair de Lune_

_Le blanc d'oeuf tremblotant_

_Jusqu'à la dernière miette_

_O__ui: laisse mes canines doucement te Transpercer_

_une fermeté proche de Zéro_

_Mes papilles s'envolent_

_Pour dix miles Saveurs_

_En ce Jour Paradisiaque Oui_

_Je vais tous_

_Les avaler_

_Encore aujourd'hui_

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

_M.A.C.A.R.O.N (La)_

* * *

Désolée j'ai arrêté là mais j'avais vraiment peur de me répéter; merci à vous! Il traînait depuis un moment celui là, mais je cherchais comment continuer sans redondances.


End file.
